


Arthur tries to make you laugh while you`re feeling sick

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Home, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: You dont feel very well but Artuhur knows how to make you feel better.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 7





	Arthur tries to make you laugh while you`re feeling sick

*You`re staring at the wall and wonder why you didnt put some music on. There was no way you could ever fall asleep without Arthur anyway. And all you want to do is sleep. Your head feels like it is about to explode and your entire body feels drained. Heavy bones and aching skin. Its a chore just to lie there,being awake. You`re about to get sick obviously. If only Arthur was already home from work. Every minute without him feels like eternity. You cant wait to hear the sound of his keys unlocking that door and his steps on the floor. His warm "Hey baby" when he comes through that door. Arthur just loves coming home to you after a long day at work. And usually you already made him dinner but you felt so weak the entire day, you coudlnt even make some food.  
*Your heart feels lighter the moment you hear Arthur sticking his keys into the lock. He´s still in his Carnival outfit and make up as he notices that you`re already lying in bed. Usually you wait for him to come home and you snuggle up on the couch , before you go to the bedroom together, so he just knows that there must be something wrong.  
*He opens the door to the bedroom really careful to not wake you up if you`re already asleep. But your eyes are open as you glance at him.   
*"Hey baby " he says, playing with his tie "Are you okay?"".  
"Hey Artie. I dont feel very well today. Terribly to be honest. I think I catched a bad cold or something. My head feels twice it`s size. I tried to get some sleep but there was no chance to fall asleep without you`re arms around me."  
*Arthur throws his bag on the floor and sits down beside you. He places his hand on your forehead and tells you how sorry he is that you feel sick, but at least he doesnt think you have a fever.  
*You tell him that you couldnt manage to cook dinner today and he says you shouldnt worry about that, asking you if there is anything he could do for you to feel a little bit better.  
*"All I need to feel better is you being home" you reply with your sleepy voice. You already feel like you`re able to rest, now that you know that he is home. Youre convinced that nothing bad could ever happen to you as long as Arthur is around. He is like an guardian angel to you. A creature of light that is protecting you from all the bad things going on outside these four walls.   
*Apartment 8J is home to you, despite the fact that it is placed in a dirty city and a bad neighborhood. The apartment itself is your save place. The dim lights, the cosy furniture, the pillows and sheets that smelle like him. It is Arthur. He is your home. And he spent his enire life here. Many sad things ahppened to him in between these walls but now he was about to create new memories of love and happiness- with you! That s one of the reasons why Arthur doesnt mind to still live in here. He thinks that this apartment deserves to see some love. Deserves to wittness that he is finally happy. That he made it. And you think thats beautiful.  
*Arthur wants to give you as much comfort as possible. He always dreamed about having someone on his side, and he loved how much you looked after him and cared for him. He wants to do the same things in return. He wants to give you the same comfort, the same feeling of being save that he feels while lying in your arms at night. He would do anything to make you feel loved. Being a loving boyfriend was always one of Arthus greatest fantasies. He loves to treat you like a princess and always makes sure if there is anything he could do for you. Especially when you`re not feeling very well like today.  
*"I´m here" he says "Im not going anywhere, just heading to the kitchen to get you something, okay? I will be right back".   
Arthur comes back with a hot water bottle and some tea. He places the water bottlenear your aching stomach and makes sure to keep you warm by handing you another blanket from the couch. You notice that the tea cup is his self made Murray Franklin show cup, which makes you really emotional. This cup means so much to him. He places it to your lips and let you have a sip "Careful, sweetheart, its still hot" he says in his little voice.  
*Drinking the tea he made for you out of his favourite cup makes you feel better already. It feels so homy and save just to be with him. He doesnt even have to do anything. The fact that he existed in the same room with you and that he loves you is enough.  
*You ask him if he would lie down next to you but suddenly there is this huge smile on his face. With his Carnival make up on, it looks even bigger than usual. Arthur touches his chin and acts like he is thinking hard about something, before he gets on the bed and starts to tickle you out of the bue.  
*He knows that you are very ticklish and of course he chooses all the right spots to make you laugh so hard, you can`t do anything else but rolling up into a ball and ask him to stop. Of course he doesnt. Arthur wouldnt stop until you laugh so hard your belly starts to ache. His smile grows wider with every one of your giggles.  
*And just when you think that he woud give you some time to catch your breath, he rolls up your shirt and gives you rasberry kisses all over your tummy. Every time he stops to look at your reaction he screams his high pitched "Ahhhh" like Carnival does and continues to tease you in the sweetest way.  
*The green,puffy curls of his clown wig are tickeling your skin,too and soon you forget about your headaches and heavy bones. All you feel are the happy tears running down your cheek and Arthurs teasing fingers , trying to find new spots to make you chuckle.  
*"Hey, wanna hear a joke?" he asks you as he stops for a moment. You wanna answer him but you can`t stop yourself from laughing.  
*"Okay, I know you wanna hear it" he reaches down his bag and grabs out his journal. His green wig shakes from the giggles he tries to hold back. "Why are circus clowns often stressed? Because their job is in tents".  
*You look at him and you`re heart is flled with love and admiration. There is nothing or no one in the world, that could ever make you feel better than he does. No one could ever take his place.  
*"So....what do you think?" he asks.  
"I think that I am madly in love with you ,Dr. of laughter!"   
He slowly crawls into bed with you, taking off his wig. His brown curls exosed. To you it seems like he gets more beautifu with every day you spent together.  
"And so am I Y/N. Is there anything I can do for you before we go to sleep? I could bake you a gingerbread man if you want to. One with a little red nose and some biiiig shoes."  
You kiss his bright red, painted on smile " We`ll bake this little guy together tomorrow. Just hold me while I am falling asleep. Your love is the only cure."


End file.
